The half breed
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: tells about inuyasha's child hood and up to the fight with kaguya.


Cloudvegetastrife: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me!

Chapter one: The being of Inuyasha's troubles

A five year old Inuyasha was throwing his toys on the ground looking for his ball. " were is it." Inuyasha yelled throwing more toys on the ground. Inuyasha runs out of the room running into Sesshomaru. "little brother I thought I told you to stay out of my sight." Sesshomaru said. " I'm sorry sessy, please don't hit me." Inuyasha said covering his head. " you are not worth my time." Sesshomaru said walking away. Inuyasha ran downstairs to see his father. " Daddy I'm going to spend the night at kikyo's house today." Inuyasha said. " Inuyasha do you like Kikyo?" Inutaisho said. "no" Inuyasha answered. " Then why are you blushing." Inutaisho asked. " I don't like Kikyo, damn it." Inuyasha yelled at his dad. " Inuyasha you are grounded." Inutaisho said. " But , but daddy." Inuyasha said with tears coming down his face. " No buts now go to your room." Inutaisho said. " Fine." Inuyasha said marching upstairs.

Inuyasha slams his door to his room. Inuyasha looks around his room to look for away to sneak out of his house. ' maybe I can sneak out the window.' Inuyasha thought. " Inuyasha, hey Inuyasha," a voice said from underneath his window. " Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha yelled. " are you still coming over?" Kikyo asked. " yeah I'll be down in a few minutes." Inuyasha answered.

" Inuyasha," Inutaisho yelled. " coming daddy." Inuyasha yelled running out of his room. " Inuyasha I'll let you go to Kikyo's house if you do the dishes or take a bath." Inutaisho said. " I'll take a bath daddy." Inuyasha answered as he walked to the lake with his father.

" fine I'm clean now , can I go now." Inuyasha said. "nope I have to clean behind your ears." Inutaisho said as he washed behind Inuyasha's ears. " okay they are clean now can I go?' Inuyasha asked. "yes but you have to get your stuff together." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha quickly got dressed and ran up to his room to get his stuff together. After Inuyasha had his stuff together he ran back downstairs. "Inuyasha are you ready." Kikyo asked. "yeah I am are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked. "yeah I am lets go." Kikyo said. The two were about to leave. " inuyasha the next time you misbehave you will stay here." Inutaisho said. The two walked out of the house and were going through the woods that would lead to Kikyo's village.

" okay Inuyasha I'll be waiting for you outside while you go put your stuff up." Kikyo said. Inuyasha ran and put his stuff up and grabbed his ball. The two went out to a opening in the woods near a grave site. The two stared to throw the ball. " Kikyo I smell something." Inuyasha said sniffing the air. " what do you smell Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "I smell grave soil and bones." Inuyasha said. "were Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. " over there." Inuyasha said as he pointed to were the graveyard was near the shrine.

Inuyasha ran off towards the graveyard with Kikyo on his back.  
When Inuyasha and Kikyo got there they saw Sesshomaru dig up some graves. " Sessy what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. " What do you want Hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at his younger brother. " Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she came running up to him. " Hmph, how fitting for you, Inuyasha that you have a human as your girlfriend." Sesshomaru said looking at Kikyo with dislike.

" She is not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled flexing his claws. " Inuyasha please calm down." Kikyo said. " shut up you stupid human." Sesshomaru said knocking Kikyo out. " Sessy, why did you do that to Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked yelling at his older brother. " Little brother I think you need to learn how to hold your tongue." Sesshomaru said. " Iron rever soul stealer." Inuyasha screamed as he tried to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha's attack and appeared behind him.

Inuyasha looked around looking for his brother. "were did he go?" Inuyasha asked out loud. " I'm right behind you little brother." Sesshomaru said stabbing Inuyasha threw his back. Inuyasha fell to the ground knocked out due to the loss of blood.

Cloudvegetastrife: yay one chapter done and a lot more to go. 


End file.
